Nighttime Glimpses
by Calima
Summary: Ok, so I'm finally back with the second chapter. Review if you'd like. That's all for now. ~Calima~
1. Nighttime Glimpses Chapter one

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. Please (I hope you will) enjoy the fanfic! ~Calima~

****

Nighttime Glimpses

A young man with a long chestnut colored braid roamed the dimming streets. It was a dark but busy night. He frowned slightly. "I'm famished." He said quietly to himself. "But where will I get something to eat? There are too many people around."

He wasn't alone on the street so he decided to head down an alley. He was alone in the alley, except for a young boy who was wandering aimlessly ahead of him. He stared at the boy and felt himself growing hungrier by the second. Then in a flash he was upon the boy, draining his essence mercilessly. When done, he left the boy in the alley, still alive but rather weak and shaky. He perched himself in a tree to watch the people who passed by.

'I wonder if anyone knows about me yet?' He thought as he leaned against the tree branch. Below him, the streets had started to empty themselves of the bustling. He jumped from his perch and headed toward his sanctuary. It was a dark, dingy area in an abandoned building off in the middle of the woods. Quietly, he slipped into his cache of darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, this is no fun…maybe I should take a walk." The young girl mused to herself.

She sat at her vanity, looking warily at her reflection. Dark midnight-blue hair, dull blue eyes, and pale skin framed a delicately heart shaped face. She sighed in boredom. 'Maybe if I had a friend, then taking a walk wouldn't seem so dull.' She thought to ask Relena, one of her very good friends, but often a busy one who didn't have time to take walks down the streets. It struck her to ask her roommate, Catherine Bloom, but she did not decide to. 

"I think I'll save the walk for later this evening. By then, no one in town will be awake to question me." She said to her reflection. She slid the bandanna over her hair, changed into her nightgown and pulled the covers over her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, the girl with the dark hair awoke and headed out. Her simple black farm dress fit somewhat loosely over her slim figure. A white, starched bonnet covered her hair and her black shoes were caked with mud. She was walking through the forest thicket to her favorite place. There was a log and a small opening through the trees where the moonlight was able to show. This was her thinking place, her place to be herself. The air was sweet with the scent of pine and rich, fresh, crisp air. She laid back and rested on the leaves, closing her eyes so that they would be filled with visions.

From his place by the tree, he watched as the girl leaned back. She was different than most human women and men for that matter. He could tell easily. She had a small, delicate frame, meaning she was fragile like a flower. "She is enchanting." He breathed in. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat. She had sat up and was looking around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She asked curiously. "Please do come out. I mean no disturbance or harm."

He chose to run, but something inside him pulled him from the shadows. He half stepped out from behind his tree. The girl looked at him with wonder. "Sir," She began, "is something the matter? You look deathly pale."

" I am quite fine Miss. I believe I have disturbed you." He stopped in front of her

She looked up at him. 'He so pale, yet so handsome and mysterious just like the moon and stars.' She smiled warmly. He had long, chestnut brown hair, which was pulled into a meter length braid. He was as pale as she was with dark, indigo eyes that shone in the silver moonlight. "Those eyes hold so much mystery…and so much more that I cannot describe.' She thought. She stood up and offered him her hand in a polite gesture. "Hello, I am Hilde Schibeiker. It is nice to meet you, sir."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Duo Maxwell."

Hilde blushed profusely "So uh…where do you live, Sir Duo? Is it anywhere around here?"

He shook his head in response. "No, I am afraid I do not. I live wherever my hunger takes me." His indigo eyes pierced her blue one with a fierce intensity. 'She's very different.'

'He's so different from the normal person on the street. They stared at each other until Hilde cleared her throat, breaking the gaze. "Well, Sir Duo, it has been nice speaking with you. Perhaps we shall meet again. But I am afraid I must be going. The night wares later and I need to be in bed. Goodnight." Hilde said hesitantly. She waved, turned around and began running home.

Something about that boy sent shivers up and down her spine. His eyes were so mysterious. His skin, so pale, looked like death itself. She had reached her house sooner than she thought. She opened the door and stepped inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo followed her, swiftly flying from one tree branch to another. As she entered her house, he leapt down and peered into her window. She had taken off her dress and had replaced it with a nightgown. Her bonnet lay carelessly to the side. He was about to knock on the door, but a ray of sunshine started to break through the misty clouds. He gasped and began his dash to his sanctuary. 

Hilde looked around. "Is someone there?" She asked. She had heard something, but didn't see anyone or anything. She opened the door slightly but was met with nothing to her vision. 'I was sure there was someone here.' She sighed and closed the door gently. As she climbed into bed, her mind began to drift to the beautiful stranger she had met in the woods earlier that day. He had such gorgeous eyes, such pale skin, and his aura was rather intriguing. 'I have to know who he is. I've never seen him around here…until tonight.' Just as Hilde began to fall into a slumber, Catherine walked in. 

"Hilde, are you still up?" Catherine asked from her bedroom. "I brought some food home incase you're hungry."

"Thanks Cathy, but I feel too sleepy to eat. I'll see you later in the afternoon, okay?" Hilde replied.

"Okay. Sleep well Hilde." Catherine said as she closed her door.

Hilde turned over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, the image of the mysterious boy filled her mind. Now she was more determined than ever to find out who he was. For a while, Hilde stared out the window, contemplating whether she should just get up or still attempt to sleep. She chose the latter and gingerly got out of her bed. 'Maybe I'll go into town today. I know I haven't slept, but I feel energized and it is the morning, after all.' Hilde slipped back into her farm dress and made her way into town. She hastily grabbed her bonnet and placed upon her head. With that completed, she headed toward the town in search of the young man.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ms. Schibeiker, here for the usual?"

"Yes, James. Um…can I have two more pounds of flour than I normally buy? Oh, and please add a box of the mocha chocolate to that too." Hilde stood outside the grocery store. She clicked her heels together while she waited for James to give her the order. When he was done, Hilde paid him, thanked him graciously and proceeded to her next stop. After exiting the stuffy flowed shop-the scents drover her allergies insane-Hilde started for the butcher shop. She was about to order when something caught her eye. 'A chestnut braid!' She walked up to the man in front of her and poked him lightly.

"Can I help you miss?" He said from behind is black shades. 

"Sir Duo, is that you?" She questioned.

"Miss Hilde? Well, isn't this just lovely? So we have met again." He smiled.

"Sir, you are very lucky to have met Ms. Schibeiker. She is one of the nicer townspeople and rather helpful." Carl smiled at her. "Hilde, Mr. Maxwell here needed a place to stay. Perhaps he could stay at you boarding house. I believe Relena and Sally will be returning this evening. And if I'm not mistaken, that leaves one room open."

"I would appreciate it if you would allow me to stay there for sometime." Duo bowed. "Please, Miss Hilde?"

"Um…sure, why not? I don't see why you couldn't." Hilde said thoughtfully. "Shall I show you around the town then? This is my last errand." Duo nodded. "Very well then. Let us both finish here, then we can proceed with the rest of the day."

Duo nodded once more before following Hilde out of the butcher shop. Hilde walked briskly down the streets, every now and then pointing out things to Duo that were supposedly important to the town. Personally, Hilde didn't find the monuments that vital to the town's history. All in all she could care less whether they were torn down or not. In fact, she preferred that the townspeople tear them down. They were [the statues] tacky, bulky, and took up too much space in the town parks and the town square. She snorted.

"Is something wrong, Miss Hilde?" Duo asked politely. "You seem to be troubled by the town monuments."

"They are stupid and pointless." Hilde spat. "They are of no use to the town. They don't even tell the true history of the town. It is all dumb."

"Why, I've never heard someone speak of his or her hometown in such a manner! I'm am appalled!" Duo feigned surprise. Truthfully, he knew that she didn't like her living place. Her selection would have been somewhere far off in the mountains. Not in a village in the middle of nowhere. 

"Don't be appalled, Sir Duo." She grumbled. "I may be polite, but when it comes to expressing my thoughts, I am quite blunt."

"I can see that." He commented. 

Hilde smiled mentally. She enjoyed his company very much. She couldn't help but grin stupidly when she realized that he would be staying at her house for a bit. He was so mysterious…so handsome. She was looking forward to getting to know more about him. 'Maybe we'll become friends. Hm…I'll have to introduce him to Relena, Cathy, and Sally.' She had become so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice they were at her house. "Oh well, what do you know, we're here." 

"You have quite a lovely place." Duo flattered the house as he sat down on a large oak chair. "Tell me Miss Hilde, did you receive this as a gift or did you buy it?"

"I received it as a gift from my grandmother. Some of this furniture belongs to the other boarders, or as they should be referred to, my other roommates." Hilde responded while she put away her groceries.

"May I help you with that?" Duo smiled kindly. Hilde nodded. "Miss Hilde, when will your roommates arrive? I would like to meet them formally, if that it quite all right."

"Well, everyone living here has a different schedule. My friend Catherine Bloom is a nurse so she is most likely napping right now before she has to go on her nightshift at the hospital. Dorothy Catalonia is an officer for the town. She protects the people, so she is probably on call right now…but she'll be by sooner or later." Hilde took a breath and a sip of water. "Relena Peacecraft is the mayor's sister and works with the town's board of directors. She's at a meeting right now, but she'll be here in a while. Lastly, Sally Po is a doctor at the same hospital where Catherine is a nurse. She is home whenever she gets the chance, but that's very rare. Her room is normally clean, quiet, but rather dusty due to the lack of time she has to straighten it up."

"Your friends sound interesting. I believe I know Relena Peacecraft." Duo said.

"Oh? She never mentioned you before. Were you seeing her? Or are you a relative of some sort?" Hilde felt her skin crawl at the thought of Relena winning the heart of the beautiful stranger. "Please tell me, I don't want Heero to be upset."

"Who is Heero?" Duo asked curiously. In truth, he knew Heero. Heero was his friend.

"Heero is her current bodyguard." Hilde answered. "You aren't-

"No, no. Relena and I knew each other when we were young, but there is nothing going on between us." Duo chuckled wildly. "That is a most silly thought, Miss Hilde." 

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your business." Hilde's face was flushed with embarrassment. 

"HILDE, I AM HOME NOW!" Relena's voice rang out. "I'M GOING TO BE ON BREAK FOR AN HOUR WHILE MILLIARDO TAKES CARE OF THE BOARD! HILDE, ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm in the kitchen. We have a visitor." Hilde said. 

Relena walked into the kitchen and dropped her paperwork. Her eyes widened and she stood stunned before letting out a happy shout. She ran to him and threw her arms around him a tight hug. "DUO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nice to see you too, Lena." Duo smiled. "So, who is this…Heero guy?"

"I barely see you and you ask me who my bodyguard is?" Relena giggled merrily. "Oh Duo, you haven't changed at all. Please, Hilde, let us all go to the room and talk over some tea."

"All right." Hilde looked shocked at Relena's outburst. When they had sat down and Hilde had served the tea, she turned to Relena in wonderment. "Relena, how did you and Duo become friends?"

"When I was in first grade, a bully had tried to make me eat sand, and Duo came to my rescue. It is really weird I know, but we have been friends ever since." Relena smiled. 

"Oh, wow!" Hilde grinned. "That's amazing!"

"Hilde, when did you meet Duo?" Relena asked.

"I was taking one of my usual walks, and we just ran into each other." Hilde said honestly. "We talked and then I ran into him again at the butcher shop. Carl asked if he could stay here since Sir Duo is new in town and I obliged. It never occurred to me that he knew you or anyone else for that matter."

"Haha…Duo and I go back a long ways, but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you." She said to Duo. "I've missed you so much, my friend."

"And I have missed you as well. But tell me, Lena, who is this…Heero?" Duo inquired again. "He seems most interesting from what Miss Hilde has told me."

"He is my personal bodyguard, Duo. He was hired by my brother to protect me when I'm not working." Relena stated. "But I think it's really silly; it's not like anything ever happens in this town."

"So you say, Lena." Duo observed.

"Oh well, gosh, look at the time, I got to go fro a bit. Catherine is expecting lunch and I agreed to bring it to her. She's working full time today, you know." Relena packed a lunch quickly. "I'll see you both later! Bye Hilde! Bye Duo!"

They both waved her off and returned to their previous conversation. Hilde showed Duo to his room and gave him his clean sheets along with the bedspread, pillowcases, and cover. He thanked her and then she was gone. Hilde wandered back to her room, finally plopping on the bed from exhaustion. In reality, she didn't understand why she was so tired. She felt drain but at the same time she felt empty. She was craving something yet she didn't know what it was that she wanted. For the next hour before Dorothy was to come home, Hilde stared at the ceiling, pondering what he situation was. After a while, she tired of watching the ceiling and decided to go outside where she played amply with her musket. Hilde shot a couple of birds for dinner before entering the house again.

When she arrived back in the house, she spotted Duo sitting by the fire. He had changed his clothing, but the colors were still the same. She gazed in awe as he stood and stretched in front of the fire. Suddenly something caught her eye. A long, silver necklace dangled form his neck. The ornament was an elaborately designed cross with an eye in the middle. Hilde was in shock. The eye had begun to glow a reddish hue that Hilde was sure wasn't normal. She had just started to wonder when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Miss Hilde?" Duo's voice broke through the thick silence. "You appear to be staring at my necklace, yes?" Hilde nodded fervently. "I am not surprised. Many people stare at my necklace for it is most unusual-if I do say so myself-but you need not wonder about it. It is quite normal. It was given to me by my foster mother, Sister Helen."

"Sister Helen? Foster Mother?" Hilde's shock resumed itself upon her face. "Sir Duo, you were an orphan?"

"Yes, of sorts." He smirked. "But that does not bother me at all. I was quite happy where I was. Sister Helen was a very good mother."

"I'm sorry, Sir Duo. I shouldn't have asked nor should I have been staring. It is most sinful for a woman to do such." Hilde blushed brightly. "My apologies again, Sir Duo."

"They are not needed, Miss Hilde." Duo grinned, took her hand, and kissed it gently. "And please, Miss Hilde, call me Duo. The sir is much too formal and I believe we are friends now."

"Um…you may call me Hilde. The Miss is rather funny, I agree." Hilde laughed. "It is getting late, Duo. I think I shall go take a nap. I shall see you in an hour." With that, Hilde walked to her room and set herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the living room, Duo was grasping his head in pain. 'I can't do it. I won't so it. She is far too innocent.' His mind screamed in protest, but his body fought and prevailed. He crept into Hilde's room, stealthily brushing her hair aside from her neck. 'I can't!' The urge of hunger was too strong and he began to lower himself to her flesh. Suddenly Hilde turned over in her sleep. Duo snapped from his daze and darted out of the room, accidentally knocking over a vase with flowers in it. The vase fell to the floor, shattering to a million pieces. Hilde woke with a start. She scanned the room but found not intruder. 

She stepped out of the bed, cautious to make no noise as to distract the assailant. When she came to the living room, the fire was out and Duo was leaning against the window seal, staring off into space. He appeared as though he was tired and his shoulders were sagging slightly. She strode over to him and touched his shoulder. "Did you hear anyone just now? There was someone is the house."

"I heard no one." Duo replied quietly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Hilde questioned with worry. "You feel rather cold."

Duo turned to her. His eyes flashed angrily. At the corner of his mouth was blood, but Hilde didn't notice. Hilde took in the paleness of his skin, the silkiness of his chestnut hair, and the intricateness of his finely etched face that was clear in the silver moonlight. She reached up to touch his face; her fingers had just brushed his skin when he placed his hand over hers. His hand curled around hers, tightly securing it to his cheek. Hilde blushed but she couldn't move. She started to pull her hand away but Duo wouldn't allow it. "Duo…is something wrong?"

"I…I need the essence…the l…life…please help…me…" Duo's eyes closed gracefully and he slumped on the window seal. His hand fell from Hilde's, landing on his side. 

Hilde shrieked. "RELENA! CATHY! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!"

__

(Well…I think this was kind of weird, but I hope some people like it. This is my first Duo/Hilde fic and if you don't like that couple well…I don't know why you'd read it or why you did if you did read it. Anyway, please R&R and be kind and refined. No really rude comments, but constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!) ~Calima~


	2. Nighttime Glimpses Chapter two

Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. Please (I hope you will) enjoy the fanfic! ~Calima~

Word Coding:

__

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Everything else

**__**

Flashbacks

****

Nighttime Glimpses (Chapter two)

'_Where is everyone?_' Hilde's mind shouted inside her. She was about to yell when she heard the front door slam. "Who's there?"

"Hilde, is that you? I'm back from my shift," Dorothy said from the hallway. "Hello, Hilde? Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room. Please come here, now! Duo needs help!" Hilde shouted.

"Duo? Who the hell is Duo?" Dorothy asked frantically as she ran to Hilde's aid. She took one look at Duo and paled. "He looks like he's dead! Hilde, is this a joke?"

"Do you really think I'd joke about something as important as a person's life?" Hilde asked in annoyance. "Just help me get him a doctor!"

Dorothy nodded. They quickly placed him on the bed. Dorothy raced to the phone and dialed the doctor. Hilde watched as Duo slept peacefully on the bed. His pale skin looked a shade worse than it had earlier. His eyes were closed calmly, but pain was etched on his features; she knew. Hilde caressed his cheek lovingly, her eyes taking on a far away look from something. '_Why am I so…attracted to him? It's like there is a force pulling me to him. It's…uncanny._' She continued to gently caress his skin, attempting to raise his deathly chilled temperature. He twitched, his body convulsing before he sat straight up. His eyes flew open, each indigo sphere dilated in a rather strange way. What irked Hilde more was the way he spoke when he began to, his lips moving, eyes staring dead ahead.

"I'm so hungry…I need food." He said in a haunting voice. Hilde touched him gently. He turned in her direction. She stared at him dumbfounded by his intensely haunting stare. Before she could comprehend what was occurring, he had grabbed her, forcefully, and shoved her head sideways, exposing the tender skin of her neck. She cried out in surprise; he snapped. He looked around the room in a daze like fashion. "Hilde…what's happening? Why am I out here?"

Hilde, recovering from the mild shock of his sudden outburst, adjusted her dress and smiled weakly. "You must have fainted, Duo. You were talking about being hungry…can I make you anything?"

"I've called the doctor! Is he going to be ok?" Dorothy stopped short when she entered the room. "Hello sir. Who might you be?"

"I am Duo Maxwell." He said politely. "And you must be the lovely sheriff of this town, yes?"

"No need to flirt Duo. She does have a significant other." A voice hissed from the shadows.

Duo looked mildly surprised to hear the voice. He smiled slightly, a sarcastic, witty smile in the direction of the kitchen. "Good evening Heero. Why have you graced our presence?"

"Mind you, I would never grace YOUR presence. I am here for one reason and one reason only. I protect Miss Relena, as I'm sure you've heard." Heero grunted in response, his cobalt blue eyes flashing with vicious maliciousness. He stepped from the shadows and scowled at Duo who merely grinned in return. "We must speak. Come now, to my quarters."

Hilde and Dorothy watched in amusement and confusion as they disappeared through the darkened hallway. Hilde looked at Dorothy. "Did we miss something?"

Dorothy chuckled. "Yes, I'm quite sure of it."

"Hm…that's weird. Relena never mentioned anything about Sir Heero knowing Duo. Well, not that I remember anyway." Hilde said in puzzlement. 

"Neither did she mention anything to me, but it does not concern me." Dorothy replied nonchalantly. "Besides, Heero and Duo appear, from first glance, to have a history, as I see it."

"I suppose you're right…but what kind of History?" Hilde questioned. "It doesn't seem like the so-called normal kind. There is something strange about Sir Duo, which I have taken in by his recent actions, Dorothy."

"What could be so strange to you?" Dorothy asked while she removed her chief jacket, which had been resting heavily upon her shoulders. She raised an amused eyebrow at Hilde. "He seems like a perfectly normal human being to me."

"Yes, he is…but there's just something…" Hilde trailed as she looked to the spot where he had disappeared through the double oak doors with Heero. '_And how does he know Heero?_'

She dismissed herself quickly, rushing to her room so that Dorothy would not question her thoughts any longer. Once safely inside with the door locked behind her, she sank to her bed, her head in her hands. '_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_' She felt a heat flash travel down through her body as a mental picture of Duo burned in her mind. She shivered. '_How could I have seen him before?_' She heard a soft rapping at her door but hard enough to wake her from her trance. '_Who could it be?_' Slowly, she rose to the door and opened it slightly, her eyes meeting sly indigo spheres. "Sir Duo! Can I help you?"

"May I come in, Lady Hilde?" He asked.

She nodded and allowed him inside. After they had seated themselves on the bed, she gazed at him. "Yes Sir Duo, what can I do for you?"

"I thought we had dropped the formalities." He said quietly. When his eyes lifted to meet hers, they held a look of pure hunger, something like a thirst for some unknown edible. Hilde gasped. And before she knew it, he had her pinned to the bed, his face mere inches away from hers. Hilde let out a strangled squeak as he began to snicker loudly at her. "You thought you could hide away forever, did you not?" 

"Who?" Hilde managed. "Whom are you talking about?"

"Don't act daft!" He said harshly before his eyes softened. 

"I do not know whom you speak of, Sir Duo!" Hilde said as she struggled against him, wriggling to free herself from his seemingly iron grip. He pressed her arms harder and she bit her lips in pain. The pressure he applied to her already frail frame was beginning to cut off her blood circulation. With one final writhing action, Hilde managed to throw him to the side, his body crushing her favorite blue vase and knocking over her desk table. Hilde released an anguished cry as she dropped to the floor on her knees, frantically grabbing for the broken shards of glass. "Anaria's urn!"

As if by instinct, Duo's head snapped and he stood over her crouched form, dismissing the fact that he'd broken her precious item. "Did you say Anaria?"

Despite her their mishap, Hilde nodded. "Yes, my mother's ashes were in this urn until I let them go…" Hilde placed the broken shards in her water basin atop the lamp desk. "She wanted to fly with the wind…soar above all the wrong she'd done…or so she'd said in this letter." Hilde hugged herself with her arms. "Even now I know little of her past, especially her relationships and these so-called wrongs she committed. I never…knew her."

"I did," Duo's voice cut through her thoughts like a razor sharp knife. Hilde spun around. "She was…my partner…and an eternal creature of the night. We were friends…a long time ago…but she died before we could ever…get farther than our last crusade."

"But how…she died 100 years ago…" Hilde trailed off as she stared at the man in front of her. Everything seemed so strange to her about him and suddenly, she felt as if it was all beginning to make sense. "I can't see why I never saw it before! You were her partner, and you betrayed her, like she stated in the letters!"

Duo flinched at the term Hilde used. "Yes," he replied blandly as he gazed out her small window, eyes dull and disinterested in the scenery before him. "I admit that I did fail her, but I did not betray her. But like I mentioned before, she was killed during a crusade." He turned to her suddenly, startling Hilde from her position of arranging the shards into a neat pile. "My problem is that you look just like her. I knew it was too good to be true…I knew it wasn't her." He looked away again. "But something inside me hoped you were her, hoped she had made it anyway. I figured that at least if she had made it, I would have been able to apologize."

Hilde stood in the middle of her slightly dusty, undecorated room as Duo's eyes bored into her. "I see…but, then…why are you here?"

"I was sent," Duo answered, "by the council of elders, the oldest vampires known to man or to any half-lings (A/N: I don't really know how you spell that either), to watch over you-to protect you."

"I don't…understand," Hilde responded as she twisted her starched apron between her lithe fingertips. "What do I have to do with anything?"

Duo shifted his weight as he began walking towards her, eyes flashing a blood red as he neared her with every step. "You are the daughter of Anaria, and the last heir to the throne of our vampire clan. Anaria was the queen, the ruler of our sacred lands and empires. When she died, she had already given birth to a child. Although this was before the crusade, she never did say who the father-your father-was." He dug in his coat pocket for a picture. "This," he pointed to a child in a woman's arms, "is you, Hilde. This was right before she died. Upon my return to the castle, I found out about your existence-I was shocked. But from that day, I vowed to avenge her death by guarding that which was her most precious possession on this mortal earth-you, Hilde."

With all the intake of information, Hilde felt her knees buckle until she fell back onto her fluffy mattress. Her eyes watered as she twiddled the piece of shattered glass in her hands, cutting them, but not paying attention as the blood flowed over her fingers. Duo looked away and covered his nose, hoping to shield the scent of fresh blood from his insatiable, uncontrollable hunger. He knew it was no use, but he knew he also had to control his hunger, if even for a moment. He was here to protect Hilde, not devour her like he did to humans, leaving them within an inch of their lives. Meanwhile, Hilde was staring placidly out the window, midnight blue eyes laden with heavy tears as she stifled her sobs and sniffles within herself. She did chance a quick wipe of her eyes, almost forgetting the fact that Duo was still present in the room. She glanced at his vague silhouetted reflection in the glass window before she turned to look at him. Her hands trembled as she gently grasped his hand, her rich, sweet blood smearing over his pale skin. When he did not acknowledge her right away, Hilde stopped to watch how her blood trickled down his smooth skin, creating trails of vermilion down his ivory digits. Without warning he yanked his hand away. Hilde threw him a questioning glance as he made his way towards the door. 

"Is something the matter Duo?" Hilde stood up slowly as he opened the door. 

"No, I…excuse me for a moment," he answered before dashing off.

Hilde watched him go, sapphire eyes dazed and confused as she plopped back onto the bed. She had been lying on the bed mere minutes when the door opened again, quietly, then closed. Hilde did not move at all even though she felt Duo's presence, for he had sat on the bed, which in turn caused the mattress to sink in further. "She wrote it in her journal before she died, quite a bit about how faithful of a friend you were to her, how she trusted you with her life...and how you two were in love." Hilde talked impassively as Duo nodded to her. He reached over and ran a finger down her cheek, his nails scratching her skin ever so slightly. 

"You two look exactly the same," Duo replied nonchalantly as he continued to caress her face.

Hilde was aghast as he suddenly cupped her entire face in his gentle hands. "And that is why you…but I…am not her, Duo!"

He let her go, his hands trailing down her cheeks as he pulled away and resumed his position next to the window. "I know…I apologize Hilde."

Hilde blushed brightly as he stared at her in the dim lighting of her small bedroom. Her body felt strangely itchy, as though something was crawling on and in her skin. It was then that she noticed Duo's plain gaze, which had been directed towards her wardrobe dresser, had become intensely observant as she sat in his line of vision. She could only turn away and blush even more brightly as he stood up and leaned over her bed and sat on it, yanking the sheets to cover her. Her insecurity swelled enormously as she heard him walk away, then return in her direction, stopping inches in front of her, his jet-black shoes shining in the moonlight invading her room through the window. But when he sat down next to her again, Hilde felt her body prickle and she leaned away, trying to evade him. He glanced at her briefly, resisting the urge to take her then and there. She looked so much like Anaria under the moonlight's pale beams that protruded through the window's clear surface-he shook his head. He was not allowed. She paused. "Are you…tucking me in?"

"It is…my duty." Duo's voice was forced as he began to exit the room. "Good night Hilde."

She felt herself sigh as he departed. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. But at that exact moment, her mind was invaded with unanswered questions of her mother's past as well as Duo's. She found herself wandering up into the kitchen where she found Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Quatre and Heero sitting at the table with teacups in hand. She stopped, stupefied for a minute, and observed them until one of them noticed her. Relena was the first to notice her standing in the doorway, dumbfounded. "Hilde, please do come in. Heero and Dorothy were just discussing security measures, the new layouts and things similar."

Hilde nodded before entering. "Hello Quatre, Catherine."

Heero rolled his eyes before continuing to speak with Dorothy. Catherine leaned over to Hilde who had taken a seat between she and Quatre. "Are you feeling ok Hilde?"

"I don't know anymore, Cathy, I don't know." Hilde bit her lips as she drifted off into her thoughts. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

The next evening was uneventful as Hilde strode through the emptying town. It was late for anyone to be out but Hilde didn't care. She continued to lollygag through the deserted streets in search of nothing particular. She was seeking refuge for her muddled thoughts, thoughts which had not gone away since Duo Maxwell's arrival a week previous to now. She released a heartfelt sigh as she stopped underneath the porch of the butcher shop. She could see Carl, the manager, cutting meat and stacking it in wrappings. '_He must be readying the meat for tomorrow,_' Hilde assumed. She briefly noticed someone walking towards the delicatessen shop a block away, but paid no major attention as she resumed her steady paced walking down the road towards the house. Her mind was elsewhere, which was the reason the baritone voice beside her startled her in such a manner. 

"Good evening."

Hilde clutched her shirt. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come up Duo!"

"You shouldn't be walking around town alone, especially this late. I have warned you before that it is unsafe," Duo said.

She shrugged her shoulders as if she cared for nothing around her. "I'm not so afraid as you might think. I don't feel so tense now. It is a beautiful night-I couldn't resist."

"You should. And you should worry about your surroundings more often Hilde." Duo's eyes flashed dangerously at her, daring her to speak back. When she did not answer, he gently took her arm and began leading them home. "Come on, it is very late and Lena said she was going to have dinner ready for us."

Upon entering the doorway, they were engulfed by the sweet aroma of coffee and dinner. Hilde took her usual seat next to Catherine and Dorothy while Duo sat next to Relena and Sally. According to Relena, Lucrezia, her brother's fiancée, was out of town on another business trip to make amends with her corporation. Hilde never did find out what the corporation was. She busied herself in eating her greens as Duo chatted endlessly with Relena about something or the other, most likely pertaining to their childhood friendship. Once dinner was finished, Hilde excused herself to her room for her thoughts were nagging her once again. She flopped on her bed, mind wandering to Relena and Duo. She recalled their earlier conversation upon Duo's original arrival into the boarding house. She hadn't thought about it until Duo mentioned that he was a vampire. 

_ ****_

Relena walked into the kitchen and dropped her paperwork. Her eyes widened and she stood stunned before letting out a happy shout. She ran to him and threw her arms around him a tight hug. "DUO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nice to see you too, Lena." Duo smiled. "So, who is this…Heero guy?"

"I barely see you and you ask me who my bodyguard is?" Relena giggled merrily. "Oh Duo, you haven't changed at all. Please, Hilde, let us all go to the room and talk over some tea."

"All right." Hilde looked shocked at Relena's outburst. When they had sat down and Hilde had served the tea, she turned to Relena in wonderment. "Relena, how did you and Duo become friends?"

"When I was in first grade, a bully had tried to make me eat sand, and Duo came to my rescue. It is really weird I know, but we have been friends ever since." Relena smiled. 

"Oh, wow!" Hilde grinned. "That's amazing!"

"Hilde, when did you meet Duo?" Relena asked.

"I was taking one of my usual walks, and we just ran into each other." Hilde said honestly. "We talked and then I ran into him again at the butcher shop. Carl asked if he could stay here since Sir Duo is new in town and I obliged. It never occurred to me that he knew you or anyone else for that matter."

"Haha…Duo and I go back a long ways, but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you." She said to Duo. "I've missed you so much, my friend."

'_That must mean she is a vampire as well,_' she thought. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. '_If she didn't tell me she was a vampire or something like that, does that mean that everyone else in this house is lying?_' Tears sprang to her eyes as she allowed her head to sink into her pillow, arms hugging it ever so slightly as she sobbed into the starched surface. "I can't understand why my mother left me no hint of what and who I am."

"She did it for your safety, hoping you would lead a normal life," a voice said.

Hilde allowed more tears to fall. "Duo, does it look like I live a normal life? I've just realized all the people in the boarding house are not humans, not to mention myself. I realized why I am so comfortable with them. I can't take this though. I've been living a lie then, haven't I?"

Duo shushed her with a finger, bringing her into a comforting embrace as he explained to her the reasons of her mother's decisions. "Look Hilde, there is more to this than I can let you know right now, and I don't want to scare you. But your mother had very good intentions in her keeping you from the truth. Everything would have worked out if it hadn't been for the recent uproar occurring within the vampire clan. To be truthful, there had always been a feud between the various clans to prove who was the elite and which was the most sacred and ancient. The problem is, it had always been your mother's clan, our clan, who came out at the top. This went on for centuries and well, you know, that eventually angers other people, unsettles them. So…in order to protect you from the other raging clans, she declared you a human-they had no worries about you. That is when she died, during our battle crusade with the other clans. Our clan fell into hiding and I ran away in cowardice. But I intend avenge us, to make up for my failure. That is why I am here for you."

Hilde sniffled as she took in what he had just said. "I see…but I still don't understand why you need to protect me if no one else knows about me."

"That's just the thing Hilde. Someone DOES know about you and your true form, but we have not figured out who this person is who told the leader of our enemies." Duo's eyes looked tired as he began to get up, leaving her on the bed where she had managed to cover herself with her sheets somewhere during the conversation. Bowed politely before he exited, bidding her goodnight as he closed the door. "Good night Hilde."

As Hilde lay there, thinking about who could have known about her, she felt herself questioning even more now, the possibility of becoming a full vampire. '_Could I do it?_' She had seen the look in Duo's eyes when he talked about the vampire clan-tired. He looked burdened by such a fate, to be a vampire. But Hilde felt as if something was calling her to a destiny bigger than being just a girl in a small town. In fact, she had always felt in such a way and now it all made sense. Making her decision, she jumped up and rushed out of her room. The lower half of the boarding house was completely empty, signaling the Relena and the others had taken to bed or other activities. She tiptoed towards Duo's room and knocked quietly. She heard shuffling around and then a small curse word before silence ensued. She was about to walk away when he spoke.

"Heero, it's late. Can't we talk about the plans tomorrow morning?" Duo asked grumpily through the door.

"Duo, it's me, Hilde," she said in a muffled voice.

The door swung open and Duo pulled her in, roughly. "No Hilde, absolutely not! It is out of the fucking question!" His eyes flashed murderously as she gazed at him with innocent eyes. "How can you even think I would agree to do such a thing to you? Listen, as long as you're not a full vampire, then the clan will not know your exact whereabouts. They will not come as long as you're mainly human."

"But Duo, I don't want to be this way anymore!" Hilde exclaimed stubbornly as she pushed him off of her. "I am not as innocent as you think! If I was meant to be a vampire, the heiress to the clan, then why deny me that right?" Her eyes were glaring at him, trying desperately to burn a hole through his face; but Hilde's eyes suddenly fell to the floor. "Look, I just…feel differently than you do. I don't want to be this way anymore, so helpless. And it doesn't matter what you say, I feel helpless anyway. I hate who I am right now." With the last bit of confidence she could muster since she'd gone into his room, Hilde leaned her neck to the side, exposing the pale flesh of her neck. "You are the only one who can fix this problem for me Duo, I've figured." She raised the knife she'd stashed in her pocket and pressed it to her skin before dragging its razor sharp edge down her throat in a thin line as to not cut her major artery. "Free me Duo. Allow me to know who I really am."

Duo recoiled to the bed, his eyes wide with fear. "No…you cannot ask this of me Hilde. Stop it! Get out of my sight!"

"Would it matter? You would still smell the blood if I left." Hilde's voice was impassive and emotionless as she inched closer to him, her blood trailing down her neck at a slowly agonizing pace. She rubbed her hand over her wounded neck and shoved her fingers at him, threatening him as she stopped in front of his shaking form. "How can you refuse? I know you are hungry Duo. Just do it already!"

"No," he repeated, his voice growing meeker by the minute as he tried in vain to refuse her offer, resisting the urge to take her once again. "How can you do this to me Hilde? I am you're protector, not your murderer!"

Hilde didn't care as she grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her. "JUST DO IT!"

He refused yet again. "NO, I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT CONTRIBUTE TO YOUR HARM!"

Her frustration took hold of her and she pushed away from him. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning Sir Duo." With one last withering stare his way, Hilde slammed the door in his face and stalked towards her room, leaving Duo to wonder what made her mood swing so quickly.

****

^TBC…^

(Well…I know this took like 5 million years to come out but I really was having the hardest time creating a plot for it; but here I am again! Well, now that I have the plot, I should have another chapter out soon, for real this time! Anyway, please R&R and be kind and refined. No really rude comments, but constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!) 

~Calima~


End file.
